


I Want You to Stay

by asymmetricalJester



Series: I Belong to You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, his instincts would win out. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Another instillation of this fic :D Unbetaed so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them~!
> 
> I was gonna write more descriptive porn but I'm still really new to a/b/o stuff so I didn't want to get it wrong. I need someone to help me with this stuff haha
> 
> Fic title from "Ready to Love"-Bad Company 
> 
> I listened to "It's been a long, long time" By Kitty Kallen while writing this so~

Eventually his instincts would win, he knew this. His bond with Steve had been so strong during the war, and it was weaker now but it was still strong by normal standards. He couldn’t keep denying his body for much longer or he’d snap, lose control and take what was his by force.

He devised a trap to give Steve what he wanted, in a way, and satisfy his urges. That way he could continue on his war path and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing control.

Getting Steve to come alone was the hard part. The message he’d sent the man had been encrypted, in some secret language the two of them had created when they were boys. He knew it would encourage Steve to come, if he saw Bucky had remembered it.

He had tried his best to get the abandoned building in order, to make it look inviting enough for Steve to enter. He just wanted to get this over with so he could run again, so he didn’t risk slipping back into a dissociative episode and hurting Steve in the process.

Bucky knew he needed help. He knew he’d never be his mate’s old lover again and he’d come to terms with that. He just didn’t know if Steve could take it. He’d give him what he wanted, for just one night. Maybe it would be enough for Steve to let go of him finally.

-&-

He sat and watched the perimeter for what felt like, and was probably, hours, waiting for Steve to show up. He was relieved to see the man had come alone, when he finally did show his face. Bucky had been worried that he would have brought The Widow or the man with the wings. He wasn’t willing to fight Steve’s friends, and he sure as hell wasn’t going back yet.

He took a steadying breath before standing and making his way down to the meeting place. Bucky was stripped down to a pair of stolen silk pajama pants, even his feet were bare. He was trying to show Steve he wasn’t looking for a fight.

The soldier managed to creep up behind Steve, and took a moment to observe him. He looked confused by the candlelit room and the nest of blankets and pillows. “I was remembering how our first time happened, figured you deserved better than that,” he said quietly, smirking a bit when Steve nearly jumped out of his skin.

Steve turned towards him, eyes wide and face slightly flushed. He opened his mouth to speak but Bucky just held up a hand, walking over to a stolen record player. The music started to play, reminiscent of their youth. Neither of them were the boys they had been when they first heard this song, but in that moment Bucky didn’t care. Steve looked beautiful in the low light, and his own heart was racing with anticipation. He was so close to his omega, he could barely hold back the urge to pin him to the ground and reclaim him.

Bucky watched as Steve slowly stripped, seeming to understand the situation perfectly well. They fell together easily after that, a tangle of limbs and a flurry of lips. “Bucky, Buck wait…” Steve panted, squirming under Bucky’s mouth as he sucked his cock into his mouth.

Bucky pulled away and frowned slightly. “Steve…” he mumbled, sighing softly as the blonde reached out and gently touched his face.

“You’re not gonna come back with me after this, are you?” Steve asked, eyes sad. It broke Bucky’s heart to be the one to put that look on his face but he had no choice.

“I have to keep going Steve. I told you, I’m not the man you loved. I may never be him again. You’re not safe as long as Hydra exists, I may not be the Alpha you deserve but I can at least protect you from them,” he said quietly, leaning down to gently nuzzle Steve’s inner thigh.

There were tears shining on the blonde man’s face as he nodded. “I don’t care if you’re not him Buck. I love you anyway. You’re the only Alpha I’ve ever needed, but I can’t force you to come back,” he said quietly, voice coming out broken.

Bucky furrowed his brows and kissed him, spreading his legs so he could have better access to slip into him. Despite being upset, Steve was very wet. If Bucky didn’t know better, he’d wonder if the Omega was on his heat. “Don’t cry Stevie. Please baby, no tears tonight. When I’m done, maybe. Maybe I can be the Alpha you deserve. But for now… I have to do this. I have to keep you safe,” he whispered, grunting softly as he slipped into Steve.

It was like coming home. Tears continued to slip down Steve’s beautiful face but he was enthusiastic about their love making, encouraging Bucky to do things that made them both feel good, crying out at just the right moments. When they were both close Bucky slipped all the way in, sealing his body to Steve’s with his knot. He bit down on Steve’s neck, over their old bond bite and shivered as Steve bit back.

They were both crying by the end, their names whispered to each other as the candles started to burn out. “I’m a monster Steve. You have no idea what I’ve done, you deserve so much more than that. You deserve a family, I don’t know that I can give you that,” Bucky whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Steve slipped his arms around Bucky’s waist and looked him in the eyes, sniffling a bit. “I told you I don’t care. You’d be an amazing father Buck, you always would have been. When you finish this… Please come home to me. You’re it for me Buck, I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want a family with anyone else either. Please Bucky. Come home to me,” he whispered, trying to fight off a fresh wave of tears.

Bucky didn’t say anything to that, just buried his face in Steve’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Every instinct was telling him to stay, especially now that their bond had been renewed. He knew he had to leave though, so a few hours later, when Steve was fast asleep and Bucky’s knot had gone down enough for him to pull out unnoticed, he left. It was hard leaving Steve there, but he wrote him another encrypted note for him to wake up to.

_“I belong to you Stevie. One day I’ll be back in your arms, I promise.”_

He didn’t know how, or when, but he knew he would be. It was the only thing that would keep him going in the coming months.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Bucky really isn't thinking all that well in this situation. Not sure if I'm gonna go ahead and do it but he probably knocked up Steve considering he knotted him and they didn't use a condom. I'm not 100% on how Omega anatomy works though so it might not be possible for Steve to have gotten pregnant.
> 
> Or maybe he was on his heat but suppressing it so Bucky didn't know. Idk yet.


End file.
